Harem Gakuen
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Harem Gakuen,sebuah SMA dimana hanya ada kurang dari 5 anak perempuan di dalamnya./"Vongola Anello con questo come prova,io alzera voi, primo generazione…" /"Ada tertulis di buku sejarah ardian terakhir akan mampu membangkitkam generasi Primo…dan,buku sejarah itu ada sejak jaman Vongola Octavo…." / author baru please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Harem Gakuen**

**CK : yo,minna! Gue blom ape-ape uda publish ff di fandom baru…tee-hee deh, oh ya,maaf ya buat yang gak suka ff allxOC…soalnya ff ini allxOC tapi,gue berharap masih ada yang mau baca dan review :3 oke,enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER : KHR PUNYA AMANO AKIRA**

**WARNING! GAJE, OC,TYPO,OOC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Normal POV_

"Hmm….ini..ya? sekolah dengan nama aneh itu? …ng….Harem Gakuen….?" ,ucap seorang gadis di depan gerbang sekolah yang besar dan mewah tersebut.

"Ah,sebaiknya aku masuk…nanti terlambat…" ,ucap gadis itu lagi sambil berlari kedalam area sekolah tersebut.

_Meanwhile di kelas X-1_

"Cih,jangan dekat-dekat dengan Juudaime,Yakyuu-baka!" ,teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver sambil menunjuk batang hidung seorang pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berambut hitam jabrik.

"Aaah…kenapa,Gokudera? Aku juga kan temannya Tsuna..Ahaha…" ,pemuda itu- sebut saja Yamamoto Takeshi brbicara sambil tertawa (?) kepada temannya itu,Gokudera Hayato.

"U-uuh….sudahlah,Gokudera-kun…..Yamamoto-kun….kelas sudah mau dimulai, ayo kita duduk saja…" ,lerai seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek dari kedua temannya itu, kita panggil saja,Sawada Tsunayoshi.

TEENGGG TEENGG…..

Seorang guru yang nggak muda,tapi juga nggak tua (?) masuk kedalam kelas, dna member salam kepada murid-muridnya itu di kelas X-1.

"Selamat pagi,semuanya! Nah,perkenalkan,aku Dino Cavallone….mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian! Mohon kerjasamanya,ya…" ,ucap guru itu yang kita panggil saja Dino, sambil tebar senyum.

"Baik! Dino-_sensei!"_, ucap satu kelas dengan serempak.

"…_KENAPA DINO-SAN ADA DISINI…?!" ,_batin Tsuna dkk –yang kenal Dino- dengan serempak dan sweatdrop.

"Oh ya,aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru….mungkin bisa dibiang dia murid perempuan lain selain Chrome yang akan masuk di kelas ini,silahkan masuk!" ,Dino memanggil murid baru itu,dan pintu kelas terbuka,menampakkan seorang gadis yang cukup manis.

"Ohayou….namaku Rie Izumi….salam kenal,minna.." ,ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk dan kemudian tersenyum. Rie memiliki rambut panjang berwarna silver,dan mata berwarna emerald,mungkin mirip dengan Gokudera,Ada kepangan kecil di rambutnya itu.

"Nah,Rie-san,silahkan duduk di sebelah Tsu- Sawada-san…" ,Dino meralat kata-katanya yang hampir bilang 'Tsuna' sambil menunjuk Tsuna.

"Baiklah,Arigatou,Dino-sensei…" ,ucap Rie sambil berlalu dan duduk di sebelah Tsuna.

"Jangan sampai cewek itu berani-berani menyakiti Juudaime….." ,ucap Gokudera setengah berbisik dan Yamamoto yang duduk di sebelahnya sweatdrop.

"Ah….salam kenal,Rie-san…Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi…" ,ucap Tsuna sedikit blushing,saya juga gak tau kenapa dia blushing.

"Ah,salam kenal,Sawada-san…semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya..!" ,ucap Rie sambil tersenyum juga dan Tsuna makin blushing.

Gokudera sendiri sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani Juudaime-nya dengan pertanyaan beruntut yang padahal hanya punya satu inti : kenapa mau berteman dengan cewek ituuu?!.

Aneh memang. Yap.

"Nah,aku disini mengajar bahasa Italia…hehe,sebenarnya aku blasteran Jepang-Italia…." ,ucap Dino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya,kalian saat di SMP kan sudah diajari dasar bahasa Italia,berdasarkan kurikulum Jepang saat ini,nah,tolong bacakan halaman 32…no….absen….10!" ,ucap Dino dan memanggil nomor absen salah satu murid,yang hebatnya dan saktinya adalah Rie.

"um_….Questa vota, lo sviluppo della tecnologia nel mondo in via di sviluppoche hanno a lungo fatto dell'arte comincio svanire, dunque, in questo momento, Italia e Giappone hanno iniziato a connettersi e fare amicizia per un evento tradizionale di ogni paese…*_" Rie membaca,dan anehnya,lancar banget,entah dia ini Google Translate atau apa,gaktau.

"..uh,oke,terimakasih,Rie-san…kau boleh duduk…" ,ucap Dino yang lumayan kaget.

"Arigatou,sensei…" ,Rie mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk.

KRIIINGGG!

"Oh,baiklah,kalian boleh istirahat…." ,Dino membereskan bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ah,Rie-san,mau makan dengan kami?" ,Tsuna yang sudah memegang kotak bento nya beranya pada Rie yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Uum…boleh…?" ,tanya Rie masih agak ragu.

"Tentu! Ayo!" ,Tsuna menarik tangan Rie menuju atap,ups,Tsuna melupakan 2 sahabatnya yang masih di dalam kelas.

"A-arigatou,boss…" ,ucap Rie berbisik,tentunya Tsuna tidak dengar.

-Di Atap-

"Onii-san! Mukuro! Chrome! Hibari-san!" ,ucap Tsuna –setengah teriak- memanggil Guardian-Guardiannya yang lain.

"Ada apa, Sawada/Tsunayoshi-kun/Boss/Herbivore?" ,ucap mereka semua dengan panggilan untuk Tsuna yang berbeda.

"Ah,ini….Dia murid baru di kelasku,namanya- AAKH!" ,ucapan Tsuna terpotog karena Reborn yang tiba-tiba menendangnya.

"Hoo,Rie,sudah sampai kau rupanya, _Benvenuto*_…" ,ucap Reborn sambil menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Ah,Reborn,kau rupanya,yah,tentu,pesawatnya tidak di-delay,jadi aku cepat sampai,dan _Grazie per il discorso*_…" ,ucap Rie sambil menyeringai jua.

"um…Reborn-san….kau kenal dengan perempuan ini…?" ,ucap Gokudera sedikit bingung.

"Tentu, dia adalah Guardian terakhir Vongola yang hanya Vongola family miliki, Snow Guardian.." ,ucap Reborn lagi yang membuat semua orang disana tercengang –kecuali Hibari tentunya- .

"Jadi…Rie adalah….Guardian…Vongola…?" ,Tsuna cengo dan otaknya yang emang lemot itu masih loading apa yang baru aja diomongin Reborn.

"Yep,Oh ya,Rie,kau tidak mau membuat tubuh hidup untuk 'mereka'?" ,tanya Reborn sambil menghadap ke Rie yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ah,iya…aku hampir lupa, Boss,dan minna,aku boleh pinjam Vongola Ring kalian?" ,ucap Riw sambil mengeluarkan Vongola Ring nya yang dia jadikan kalung .

"Cih,mau kau apakan Vongola Ring kami,hah?!" ,Ucap Gokudera yang masih curiga terhadap Rie.

"Diam,berikan saja Vongola Ring kalian kepadanya! " ,perintah Reborn

"Baiklah,kalau Reborn-san yang bilang…" ,Gokudera akhirnya nurut juga dan megeluarkan Vongola Ring nya.

"_Vongola Anello con questo come prova,io alzera voi, primo generazione_…" ,Rie mebaca sesuatu –yang terdengar seperti mantra- dan tiba-tiba dari masing-masing Vongola Ring muncul sesuatu.

"HIEEE! A-ada apa iniii?!" ,ucap Tsuna yang kaget dan ketakutan.

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan,hah?!" ,dan disaat seperti ini Gokudera masih sempat marah kepada Rie.

Tiba-tiba,Angin yang kencang meniup jauh asap tadi,membuat sesuatu yang keluar dari Vongola Ring tadi terlihat jelas- membuat semua yang disana kaget.

"EH?! VONGOLA PRIMO?!" ,semua disana terkejut dan berteriak –kecuali Hibari,Mukuro,Chrome yang hanya membulatkan mata- .

"_ah,grazie Rie, posso vederti e il mio caro Decimo_…" ,ucap Vongola Primo-Giotto.

"Cih,aku sedang bersantai tau!" ,G. mengumpat kesal.

"Ahaha…harusnya kau beritahu kami dulu,Rie-dono…" ,ucap Asari sweatdrop.

"Cih,Ore-sama sedang sibuk tau!" ,Lampo juga marah-marah.

"nufufu….caramu lumayan mengagetkanku,Rie…" , ucap seekor semang- maaf,Daemon.

"Cih,omnivore menyebalkan…." ,Alaude juga kesel.

"A-ahaha….maaf,maaf…karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu kalian lagi dan mempertemukan kalian pada Boss….." ,ucap Rie sambil meminta maaf atas caranya membangkitkan Primo dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tu-tunggu,apa maksudnya ini?!" ,ucap Tsuna yang kaget.

"Ah,Decimo….Reborn sudah menjelaskan alasan Rie ada disini padamu kan..?" ,ucap Giotto sambil mengusap kepala Rie yang membuatnya sedikit blushing.

"Uh,ya…..tapi…kenapa-" ,Tsuna yang akan memberikan pertanyaan terpotong karena ucapan Rie.

"Ada tertulis di buku sejarah Vongola….Guardian terakhir akan mampu membangkitkam generasi Primo…dan,buku sejarah itu ada sejak jaman Vongola Octavo…." ,Rie menjelaskan apa yang baru saja akan Tsuna tanyakan.

"O-ooh…baiklah…" ,ucap Tsuna.

"Tapi,tunggu….jika dia Guardian Vongola,kenapa dia tidak ikut dalam pertarungan yang lain..?" ,tanya Gokudera,

"Oh…itu karena saat peperangan yang lain,Dia belum masuk ke Vongola.. penjelasan selesai…" ,ucap Reborn

KRRRRIIIINNGGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi,tentu saja mereka bingung,bagaimana jika ada guru yang melihat Giotto..?

"Ah tenang saja,aku dan para Guardianku akan menjadi murid disini…" ,ucap Giotto sambil tersenyum

"…EEHHH?!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harem Gakuen**

**CK : yoow haaiiiii :3 saya menggentayangi lo-lo pada lagi~ kufufu~ tee hee,nah gue lanjutin penpik gajelas gue yang ini nih…nah,enjoy yeh…**

**Disclaimer : KHR punya Amano Akira**

**Warning : fanfic paling gaje vroh,typo,OOC,Author blom tobat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HIEEE?! P-primo jadi murid disiniiii?!" ,Tsuna panic kocar-kacir mikirin nasib kakek buyutnya tercinta ini kalo jadi murid….inilah beberapa option alasan Tsuna panik tentang Giotto jadi murid :

_Option 1 : Giotto diserang para yaoi yang menganut aliran Seme dan Giotto hampir di-raep dan dijadikan uke mereka._

_Option 2 : Dino kejang-kejang karena harus ngajarin orang yang juga blasteran Jepang-Italia tersebut,padahal Giotto lebih tua darinya._

_Option 3 : Karena Guardian-guardian kece namun sedheng Primo dan Decimo itu,Giotto dan Tsuna terpaksa men-Zeropoint Breaktrough First Edition mereka semua…..takutnya mereka semua matek._

Setelah keluar keluar dari perdebatan option-option tersebut dalam otak mini Tsuna,ada yang berkicau member solusi untuk masalah Tsuna.

"Uuh….gimana kalo jadi guru aja? Kan….um…lebih cocok gitu…?" ,Rie ngasih 1 solusi simple buat 1001 masalah Tsuna…kan aneh,Guardian lebih pinter dari Bossnya…tanda tanya besar dah.

"JENIUS! KAU JENIUS RIE! AAAA!",Tsuna heboh sendiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Rie,Rie semaput ditempat.

"Rie itu biasa saja,kapasitas otakmu saja yang sangat kecil untuk menampung ide mudah seperti itu,Dame-Tsuna….." , ucapan Reborn tersebut membuat Tsuna ko'it mendadak,tapi 3 detik kemudian bangun lagi.

Pendapat Author Cuma 1 : _**TSUNA SAKTI BANGET.**_

"Uum…Juudaime,ini sudah bel..dan…kita juga harus mengurus para idiot ini…." ,ucap Gokudera sambil nunjuk ke belakangnya,Tsuna shock mendadak.

Kenapa? Inilah penampakan di belakang Gokudera.

Asari sama Yamamoto lagi adu ketawa "Ahaha" andalan mereka.

Hibari sama Alaude lagi adu deathglare.

Lampo sama Lambo lagi makan permen dengan rakus banget.

Mukuro sama Daemon adu tinggi pucuk nanas dan semangka kebanggaan mereka.

Rie sama Primo lagi goyang oplosan.

_Primo sakti mendadak…. _Ucap Tsuna dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

"Uke-ku dan seme-ku tercintaaahhh…..~ Rie dan Primo-**CHAN….**DIEM SIH NAPA?! AYO CEPETAN BUAT PRIMO DEKAKA KE RUANG ADMINISTRASI BUAT DAFTAR GURU BARU! SISANYA MASUK KELAAASSS!" ,Tsuna ngamuk,dan berani manggil Giotto make 'chan'.

Semuanya segera ngacir dari tempat itu dan Tsuna ngekor ke kelas.

~X-1~

"Sawada! Kamu dan teman-temanmu berani sekali ya! Tidak ikut setengah dari…! Pel…a…ja…ran…ku…..A-ampun…." ,Nezu-sensei yang lagi marahin Tsuna,dkk langsung minta ampun. Why? Karena Rie dan Chrome udah ngacungin es dan trident yang tajem,dapet entah darimana.

"**Sensei** gak usah banyak **BACOT deh**…..Boss tadi ada urusan….**GAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR**…",ucap mereka sambil senyum manis. MANISSS BANGET tapi ada aura killernya.

'_B-Boss….? S-sejak kapan Sawada yang kayak gitu jadi boss..? ta-tapi,gue masih mau hidup!'_

"O-oke…silahkan duduk…." ,Nezu-sensei udah takut-takut ngomongnya.

KRRIIIINGG! NGGGEEEKKKK! (?)

"O-oke….pelajarannya sampai disini,silahkan tunggu guru selanjutnya…." Ucap Nezu-sensei. _'Itu bel-nya kenapa? Kok ada bunyi nggeekk nya juga?!'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"aarrghh….aku masih stress soal Primo jadi guru disini,pasti para penganut Yaoinisme aliran Seme pada ngejer-ngejer dia….au ah." ,ucap Tsuna sambil ngipas-ngipas mukanya yang bebipes itu make kolor- eh salah,itu sih author,maksud make buku Fisika. Tsuna,kalo kamu ngomong kek gitu,artinya sih dikau tak pedul sama kakek buyutmu yang ganteng itu.

"Ahaha,sudahlah Tsuna….Primo pasti tidak apa-apa….",ucap Yamamoto yang gak kebagian dialog,soalnya author lagi ngambek sama dia (?).

GRAAAKK NGGRROOKKK (anggap aja ini suara pintu dibuka,ohoho).

"Selamat pagi semua…." ,ucap orang yang baru aja masuk kelas itu. Para Seme nosebleed,yang uke fan-boy-ing (?) . jangan ditiru,ini contoh kelas sedheng soalnya.

"Um…aku guru baru disini…namaku Giotto…aku mengajar Fisika,um…mohon bantuannya…." ,ucap Giotto sambil masang senyum uke.

Dampaknya? Para Seme terlempar kebelakang karena nosebleed parah,yang uke nangis bahagia,Rie blushing.

Aneh memang. SANGAT.

"B-baiklah..um,bagaimana kalo hari ini kita perkenalan saja dulu? Pelajarannya kita mulai lusa…",ucap Giotto sweatdrop. Gimana gak sweatdrop coba? Wong dampaknya aja dahsyat gitu kalo dia senyum,yang dijawab anggukan para murid.

"O-oke,dimulai dari pojok sana…siapa namamu?" ,ucap Giotto lagi sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk paling depan pojok kanan.

"Daisuki Desu! Yoroshiku!" , ucap si 'Daisuki' itu. Giotto facepalm '_Nama-nama orang jepang jaman ini sakti beudh….'. _GIOTTO ALAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!.

"O-oh,selanjutnya…" ucap Giotto lagi.

"Ai Shiteru! Yoroshiku!" ,Giotto urut dada.

"Ti Amo! Yoroshiku! " ,Giotto tarik napas-buang-tarik napas buang.

" Ai lofyu! Yoroshiku! " ,Giotto ayan.

"Wo Aini! Yoroshiku! " ,Giotto mandi wajib.

"Xaya Cintakamu! Yoroshiku!" ,Giotto semaput 3 detik doang.

"O-oke…selanjutnya…" ,ucap Giotto sakaratul maut denger nama murid-muridnya yang gaje sangat itu.

"um….Sawada Tsunayoshi desu! Yoroshiku!" ,Tsuna berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri ._'Aaahh~ Decimo-ku emang imuutt~' _ucap Giotto dalam hati.

"Rie Izumi desu….Yoroshiku…" ,Rie berdiri.

"Gokudera Hayato,yoroshiku." ,Gokudera sopan. Wong sama kakek buyut Juudaime-nya ter lope lope.

"Ahaha,Yamamoto Takeshi….panggil Tokek aja,gapapa kok! Ahaha~" ,ucap Yamamoto gaje. Mau tau apa itu Tokek? Singkatan dari Yamamo**TO** Ta**KE**shi yang digenapin jadi Tokek.

"O-oh…oke….nah,karena semua sudah perkenalan,aku akan sedikit menjelaskan lebih tentang diriku sendiri…" ,ucap Giotto,para seme udah siap-siap denger biodata si uke unyu nan ganteng ini.

"Um….nama asliku,Sawada Ieyasu….panggilannya gak nyambung banget,Giotto,tapi karena keren,yaudah gapapa….sebelumnya aku hampir dipanggil 'Parto' sama orangtua ku,tapi aku ngambek dan namaku jadi 'Giotto'…Nah,sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Tsunayoshi….Aku punya beberapa temen yang luar-biasa-sedengnya disini,mereka juga jadi guru,tapi aku menyarankan,jangan contohin sifat mereka ya…nanti kalian yang masih waras ikutan sedeng juga…." ,ucap Giotto..entah perkenalan ala Italia,Jepang,Indonesia atau Negara antah berantah apa,Giotto setengahnya menjelek-jelekkan para Guardiannya.

"Kalo ada yang mau nanya nomor telepon ku..ini nomornya : 000-1827-80-59-69. E-mail nya ke 'Gio_Primo_UkenyaG._SemenyaDecimo'.",Jelas Giotto lagi…sungguh ajaib nomor teleponnya dan e-mailnya. Smart.

'_Sungguh ajaib kakek buyut gue…..kece..beh…'_

'_Giotto udah gila,gak normal,sedeng!'_

'_primo-san masa sih seme-nya Juudaime?! Aku gak bisa jadi semenya dong?! NUOOOOO~!'_

'_Ahaha…kalo Giotto-san seme-nya Tsuna,Hayato bisa jadi uke-ku~ yee~ yee~'._

Ini otaknya pada gak normal semua…..malah nyambung ke yaoi…

NGIIIINGGGGGG NGGEEEKKKKK DOORRRRR KRETEEEKKKK

Tsuna sweatdrop _'Bunyi bel-nya diganti lagi? Kok ini sekolah sakti amat sih? Aku ter~ha~ru~…'._

"Ah,karena sudah bel,tolong tunggu guru berikutnya…",Ucap Giotto sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Saat Giotto keluar kelas,para seme tadi mulai nyatet nomor hape Giotto yang tadi udah mereka catet di kertas. Sedeng sangat.

NGGIIIKKKK NGGIIKKKKK (suara pintu dibukanya juga beragam).

"Hoaahhm…..selamat pagi…." ,Ucap seekor persilangan GuritaGulaliKelabangAfrika, G.

"Nah,aku disini akan mengajar Biologi…..bantuin yeh! Awas lu! Gua Flame Arrow kalo gak bantu!" ,ucap G. perkenalan yang lebih gelo dari Giotto.

'…_..KECE-KECE NAMUN SINTHING BIN SEDHENG….' _Batin seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Nah! Gua udah tau nama lo-lo pada! Gak usah perkenalan! Sekarang buka bukunya! Cepet! Gua terangin!" ,ucap G. gaje,antara mau ngajar apa mau nge-hajar.

"Nah! Gini nih!embrio itu blablablaa…..blablablaaa…cit cit cuittt…ptookk ptoookkk….." ,penjelasan G. yang panjangxlebarxtinggi itu Author sensor,demi kepentingan bersama.

"Nah! Karena lo pada udah gue jelasin! PR nya halaman 100-130! Awas lo pada gak ngerjain!" ,ucap G. dan melenggang keluar kelas.

"Anjrit! Tuh guru mau ngebunuh gua!" ucap si Daisuki.

"iya! Gaje sangat pula peer nya! Bahasa alien semua!" ucap si Ai Shiteru.

PPAATTSSS!

Tiba-tiba mati lampu….

"HIEEEEEEEE! INI KENAPAAAAA?!"

**TBC WAHAHA DAN OHOHO**

**OH YA,RENCANANYA SAYA PENGEN BIKIN INI AKHIRANNYA JADI YAOI AJAH WAHAHAAAAAAAA~~**


End file.
